HvV episode 14
Justice wins immunity Justice: I took out Dee, DEC doesn't exsist any more, they are wekaned and I now have complete control of this game Ethan and Cole in the finals I can beat, because people are going to know I dragged them to the end if they get there, Jamie I will take to the end because he's the only guy I like and I can beat him, Michael is annying as F*** and if I can avoid bringing him to the end I will do just that, but another easy win, the only guy I think has a legitment shot against me, is Cameron, while I should still squash him just like Luc in season 6 I know Jury eats up those underdogs story, so I have Jamie's vote, I don't care for Michael's vote and if Ethan and Cole want to survive they will vote Cameron tonight Jamie: The Dee blindside worked, that was by far the biggest move of the season, it finally gave me some control and now at six is the best time to have control because you can assure yourself a spot in the final 3, now personally I believe we should vote Ethan or Cole off tonight, but Justice is really only scared of Cameron posing as a jury threat, I think that's very I don't know dumb, Ethan and Cole are just as big jury threats if not bigger, but I've kept Justice happy to this point and I want to continue to do so because he has this ability to make people dislike him so he's a very beatable oponent in the end, so I told him I'm good with Cameron tonight as long as he promised Ethan and Cole are next and he promised so that's all that matters to me Ethan: I've had a ton of power in this game for 33 days, 33 damn days then I had the carpet pulled from under me and Dee was sent home, and now Justice has power no way no way, It's become clear to me the only guy who can really compete with me in the battle of power is Justice, and Justice is lucky he has immunity or he would be going home tonight, Justice is petrefied that Cameron in the final 3 will win, which is respectable but Justice is my biggest threat to me getting to the end, Ethan might be lyeing to me and he could be voting me tonight, what I do know is me and Cole are getting one story from him and Michael and Cameron are getting the other, so why take the chance let's just vote Jamie out tonight, You took out one of my allies Justice, say bye to yours Cole: Dee going home was huge, huge for the success of others and a huge pain in my ass, and I read Justice wrong, I know he was a game player but I thought he wasn't capable of pulling something off like this and he did it, and I would not be surprised to see either mine or Ethan's name written down tonight, but what we're trying to play to our advantage is Justice is telling everyone different stories, so me and Ethan along with Michael and Cameron can vote out Justice's right hand man Jamie so none of us get screwed tonight, I think Cameron and Michael are in, but if I even have the slightest doubt, I will pull out my idol tonight no problem to ensure mine and Ethan's safety Cameron: I'm being told by Justice to vote Ethan tonight, now I don't trust Justice because he is a snake and he's telling Cole and Ethan, that I'm unbeatable in the end because I am playing what he calls the Luc Layton game, and you know what, it very well could be Ethan gone tonight or me gone tonight, I mean I think we're dumb to think Ethan won't win, but I think they would be dumb to think I won't win, Justice is lyeing to one of us, so we've figured why take the risk when the four of me Michael Ethan and Cole can just vote out Jamie tonight and take out Justice at five and us four can duke it out, I mean I've said I'm no alliance I'm a free agent, and as long as I'm not going home I'm good with anything Michael: I dislike Jamie, I hate Justice, I would love to be a part of there downfall, but my only problem is I'm not convinced they are voting Cameron tonight, I mean Ethan and Cole are both huge threats, and I don't know why they would take out Dee but not targeted the rest of DEC, I know Cameron likes the idea of voting Jamie out tonight, but hey it might be worth the risk to vote Ethan tonight, I think both votes are risky, and if I feel the need to stray from what Cameron is doing then I will I'm playing for me no one else Jamie's final words My quest to be sole survivor is gone, I got blindsided, I'm going to guess me and Justice trying to act as the swing vote screwed us over, and in particular me, I came and played the game and to make to sixth with some of the great players impressive, it is what it is